The Geister des Krieges
"No rest, no mercy, no surrender, no matter what." Background The Geister des Krieges or the (Ghosts of War) is the most elite of the elite forces within the Fifth Reich, the militant arm of Abteilung der Vollkommenheit itself. This force is a throwback to the old days before the AV even left the earth, having intially been the militant wing that conducted combat operations with the goal of reestablishing the Reich for hundreds of years before they finally abandoned earth. The Geister des Krieges has a long and respected history and is known for drawing in the most devoutly nationalistic and patriotic members of the society. It is said that not even death can stop the forces of the Geister Des Krieges from acomplishing their mission. The number of members in this elite force is kept permanently capped at 1,000 men and women, only at the death of one of the members is another allowed to join the ranks, creating an illusion that it is always the same 1,000 and that even if they die they return. Members of the Geister des Krieges give up their names and any family they might have upon joining, committing entirely to the glory of the Reich and the Fatherland. This is signifanct both because the men and women who join the Geister des Krieges have a symbollic embracing of the Reich, and also because it would be obvious to any who knew them before that they had been fundamentally changed after donning the armor. GBR (Gedächtnis bewahrungs rüstung) While the exact specs of the Memory Preservation Armor models have changed over the long years of the Reich, the first models were produced before the Reich had even begun, back when the AV was still a band of Freedom Fighters, (terrorist organization) on Earth itself. Certain elements from the ancient original suits remain, integrated into the new ones. The modern GBR is by far the most advanced model that has been produced and increases the already formidable attributes of the Reich human within by a large magnitude. But the most important aspect of the GBR Armor line is the fact that within each suit of armor there is a memory unit that takes an imprint of the personality of each of the men and women who have worn it. When a new user first dons the armor, their base personality and the amalgamation of personalities stored within the armor itself will be melded together, to produce a mind that can remember all of the events that the people wearing the suit of armor ever took part in. Ideally this serves to create operatives who truly do have combat experience spanning multiple thousands of years, like all systems this is imperfect and there have been occassional cases of the meld being rejected and the operative in question going insane, these incidents are quickly and efficiently covered up. The legends surrounding the Geister des Krieges are not entirely false and there is some degree of truth to the saying that not even death can stop the Ghosts of War, the personality within the armor is capable of, should the person within be critically injured or killed, actively controlling it. While this is often less effective than an organic operator, it is still potent and the fear factor involved when the man you just killed gets back up and keeps fighting is judged to be worth it. Further this function allows for the armor suits to be more easily recovered as they will return themselves when the mission is complete, a worthwhile investment considering the billions spent on each suit. Category:The Reich